It's a hard life
by dancergirl28
Summary: The dursleys take harry to an orphanage. This is diffrent! Abusive orphanage! Smart Harry! Good Harry!RR!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I wanted a story about Harry growing up in an orphanage and all the other stories are not what I liked. Harry is not evil in this story, Harry is also very smart and wise! Don't worry I will continue writing my other story. Hope you like! Review! No flames please! **

**Chapter 1**

A scream could be heard could be heard at number four private drive. Petunia Dursley went out to grab the post when she saw her nephew, Harry on the front porch.

"Petunia dear, what's wrong. I-"

Vernon Dursley stopped short when he saw a little blanket with a babies head sticking out of it.Petunia bent down to grab the letter that was in the blankets from the now crying baby.

"Oh, shut up!" Vernon shouted.

The baby was quiet immediately.

"No! No, no, no! They want us to take him in; I will not have one in my house!" She shrieked

"I know I'll take him to an orphanage a few Hours away from here so he won't be near by." Vernon said.

Than he hopped into his car and left.

"I hope you have a horrible life you freak!"Vernon screamed at the baby.

When he arrived at an orphanage a few hours later, he grabed a sheet of paper from his car and wrote:

Harry James Potter

One year old

Born July 31

Stuck it in the blakets and left without a second thought.

**A/N Thanks for reading, I know this chapter short but the next ones longer!**

**Reviw!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks to all who read my story but I only got 1 review. If you guys could review more I would appreciate it! Here's the new chapter I hope you like! Sorry I forgot to add the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry potter characters.**

**Chapter 2**

Ten years had past sense the Dursley's left poor young Harry at The orphanage. At the moment Harry was awake, looking out the window, "Maybe in a house, all hidden by a hill, you'll be there calling me your ba-aaaby, ma-aaby."Harry sang in a perfect tune.

All Harry wanted his whole life was someone to love and care for him. All he had was the rest of the orphans and while most of them were nice, some weren't. But his whole life he wanted some adult to at least like him, the only adult he had in his life was Ms.Weiss the lady that ran the orphanage and she wasn't even close to likeing him.

Ms. Weiss hated all children; the only reason why she worked at an orphanage was because it paid well. No the job didn't pay well it was all the donation they got for the orphanage. Ms. Weiss would keep for herself and buy Expensive clothes, food and jewelry, while the orphans were left with old ratty clothes and awful food. Harry couldn't remember his parents at all. Sometimes he had dreams about them, but he didn't even know if the dreams were real.

All he knew was that 10 years ago he was left at doorstep of the orphanage by someone, with his name and birth date. Harry assumed that his parents died, he didn't even want to think about the possibility of his parents not giving him up because they didn't want him. It was too sad. Although with some orphans, that was the case.

"You're still up?" came a girl's voice.

The girl had brown hair and blue eyes, the girls name was Lydia_ (Lid-E-Ah). _Lydia and Harry had been best friend's sense Harry arrived at the orphanage. Lydia was given up as an infant.

"Yeah, couldn't sleep. You?" Harry asked

"Heard you singing again." Lydia replied

"Sorry." Harry apologized.

"Don't be, I like it when you sing." She said. They smiled at each other.

"Would you be quiet, I am trying to sleep!" Jim wined.

While he stepped on people waking all the orphans up.

"You're the one that should be quiet!" said one of the girls whose name was Holly, whale hitting him hard with her pillow.

"You guys better be quiet or Ms.Weiss will hear you." Said Harry

"Oh, shut up shorty!" Jim sneered

Harry ignored him; Jim always liked to bully the other orphans. Harry started singing again.

"Becha, he reads, becha she sows maybe she's made me a closet of clothes."

All the orphans had longing in there eyes as Harry sang. But a few seconds they heard foot steps coming up the stairs.

"Ms. Weiss." They all whispered fearfully. Harry quickly ran back to his bed

"Did I here noise in here? You know you're not supposed to disturb my rest." Ms.Weiss whispered dangerously."But it appears your all…"

She stopped talking making the orphans nervous. Than she ripped a sheet off one of the beds

"Wide AWAKE!" she said as if knowing it all along. "Get up and clean up this mess, I will be back by lunch time and the whole top floor better be spotless… or else" she whispered dangerously again.

"But its not even morning yet." Commented Harry.

Ms.Weiss grabbed Harry by the neck of his old, over sized t-shirt.

"Do you want to go down to the whipping cell again Harry?"

The whipping cell was where Ms.Weiss took the orphans who mis behaved, talked back, or do something she just didn't like. It was her way to keep the orphans in there place.

"No Ms.Weiss" Harry whispered

"Well Harry here" Ms.Weiss said looking at all the orphans. "Just costed you all your breakfast this morning!"

"Ahh" all the orphans wined

"WHAT!" Ms.Weiss snapped

"Thank you for taking care of us Ms.Weiss" They all said in unison. The first thing you learned at the orphanage was never to complain about anything and never, ever cross Ms.Weiss.

"Good! Now get to work!!" she yelled.

Whale dropping Harry hard on the floor. Than she went back to her room, slammed the door and went to bed for a good nights rest.

"I can't believe I made us lose our breakfast" Harry said sadly.

"Who wants to eat hot mush anyway?" said a boy named Derek

"Not me" said Holly

"Hot mush is better than nothing" Harry said

"Yeah that's the only thing it's better than. Said Lydia washing one of the windows near by making the orphans near her snicker.

"Tomorrow is your eleventh birthday Harry, are you excited?" asked Lydia

"Tomorrows your birthday?" a younger six year old orphan girl named Emma asked.

"Yeah, but it's no big deal." Said Harry blushing slightly." And no I am not excited, having your birthday means Ms.Weiss whipping you for all the years I've been alive."

"Well I'LL make sure its special, you only turn eleven once you know!" Lydia said cheerfully.

"Yeah. Once!" said Harry gloomily. Than walking away to wash the floors in another room. Just than Mswises blew her whistle. All the orphans stopped what they were doing and said "Thank you for taking care of us Ms.Weiss"

They all had the saying recited.

"Shut up" She sneered

Even though she would punish them if they didn't say it. The orphans went back to work while MsWeiss Talked.

"Now I don't want to hear a sound coming from up here or else"

Nobody wanted to know what 'Or else' ment so they stayed quiet. But half an hour later Ms. Weiss came back.

"Somebody's birthday is tomorrow…" she started saying.

Harry froze on the spot, but continued cleaning pre tending he had no idea what she was talking about.

"And you know what that means…" her voice not even a whisper. Some of the orphans had to strain to hear.

"HARRY" she barked making them all jump because of the sudden tone change.

"Y-y-yes M-Ms. Weiss" Harry stuttered trying to be brave, but failing.

"Time to go to the basement."

Harry gulped; the basement was where the cell was where you got punished. Than Ms.Weiss pulled Harry roughly by the arm out of the room and down to the basement.

**A/N Chapter2 done! I have been working non stop to write this chapter and on a week end too! It took two weeks to write this so please please please REVIEW!! Oh and I want to know who you want to pick up harry and tell harry about Hogwarts!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N sorry it took forever to update I have been swamped with none stop homework! I have barely had time to eat! But here it is chapter 3; I tried to make it longer this time. Tried so hard!!**

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Harry woke up with a stiff sore back, arms, and legs. Steadily he tried to sit up; it hurt so bad he wanted to scream. But screaming would attract and that was not a good thing. He had been in the whipping cell all night and just managed to walk the two flights of stairs, before he gently lay down on the thin mattress and fell into an uneasy sleep last night.

Luckily Lydia helped him clean some of his wounds. Waking up in the middle of the night to get a wash cloth, but Harry hated being fussed over by _anyone_. So when Lydia was helping him he could not stop blushing, stuttering _'oh, you don't have to…' _Lydia always ignored him_._Today was Harry's birthday and he was washing the floors in office, as birthday "Present" for him. Wishing for once in his life someone would actually _care_ that it was his birthday.

**At Hogwarts**

Mievera McGonagall was just signing her name at the end of the letters for the new first year students. She wasn't paying much attention until she came across a letter that was addressed to an orphanage.

'Some poor dear is in an orphanage' she thought. It wasn't until she looked at the name that made her gasp in shock. The name read

Harry J. Potter

ST. Cornwell Orphanage 6345

3rd floor, 5th bed

She couldn't believe it. "How DARE those muggles send him to an orphanage." She griped the Hogwarts letter and ran up to Dumbledore office. "Sugar sticks" she said to revile a stair case, leading up to the headmaster's office.

"Well hello-"Dumbledore was caught off.

"Albus look at this!" she said her voice full of frustration

"My, it appears to be a Hogwarts letter, but why have you shown this to me Minerva?" Dumbledore questioned wale chuckling.

"Look at it closer!" she hissed

Dumbledore looked down at the writing 'Harry J Potter, it read' "Oh yes, young Harry is coming this year. Why may I ask are you so frustrated?" Dumbledore eyes were twinkling.

"Look at where it is being sent." she said her voice full of venom. Which is very unusual for Professor McGonagall, she hardly ever lost control and got angry. Dumbledore read the whole letter one last time and than realized what it meant.

"They sent him to an orphanage?" Dumbledore's voice full of bewilderment.

"YES! The poor dear has been stuck in an orphanage, whale we were here sipping tea and eating biscuits!" Mogonigals voice full voice full of range! "Well Albus what do you plan to do now?"

"Well we will need to pick him up straight away." Albus commented.

Just than there was a knock on the door. "Come in" Dumbledore's voice rang through the silent room.

"Ha'lo sir" said Hagrid "I sor' of nee' sum he'p taking the flober worms dow' ta me hou'se."

"Yes, yes of course" Dumbledore said with a strained voice. "Ah Hagrid do you think you could accompany me on picking up young Harry." Dumbledore asked.

Hagrid's face lit up. "I be hap'py ta sir!" The joy of Hagrid filled the room.

"Now wait just a minute" came McGonagall's stern voice, "I think I should come along as well" she finished.

"Great all three of us shall go, be here at 1:00." Cheerfully Dumbledore said.

………………..Back at the orphanage………………….

"Harry?" Lydia whispered peeking through the door.

"Oh! Lydia, what are you doing here?" Harry asked questionably motioning for her to come in.

"I snuck you some food," She said reviling a bowl full of mucky gray stuff. That was the mush.

"Thanks," Harry ate wincing at the taste of it.

"How are the cuts and bruises?" She asked because Harry looked in pain while washing the floors.

"Healing. _Slowly." _Harry said as an after thought, touching his back wincing. But not at the food this time.

"Harry?" Lydia said sounding scared.

"Yeah?" Harry said looking over at Lydia.

"Do you ever hope for someone, anyone, would take you away from here?" she asked, avoiding eye contact while looking at the window.

Harry was surprised, Lydia hardly ever talked about personal things.

"Well…I always hoped a friend of my parents might show up and take me away…but that's a stupid thought, I mean who would want me?" Harry said sadly. "Why did you bring it up? He asked curiously, trying to keep the spotlight of himself.

"Harry I-"she stopped when the door knob twisted open. She ran in the near by closet as fast as she could before the door swung open.

"Harry!" screeched.

Harry jumped ever so slightly. "Yes Ms. Weiss?" Harry said politely.

"Get out of my sight and finish the rest of your chores," she snapped.

Harry didn't need telling twice. He ran out of the room, and when was looking down at her desk, Lydia ran too.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry ran up the stairs with Lydia, they went into their room. The only person in the room was Emma, the girl that asked him if it was his birthday earlier. She was only six.

"Um Emma, can you leave so I can talk to Harry privately?" she asked quietly.

"Sure I have to go find Holly anyway" She skipped out of the room merrily.

Harry thought Lydia was acting really weird and immitdetly knew it must be something serious.

"Lydia what is it?" Harry said gently

Lydia smiled because Harry was always so kind. "Harry, I-I'm" she stuttered

"It's okay you can tell me" Harry encouraged

"Harry I'm getting adopted." She said as fast as she could, getting it all out.

"What" Harry said with confusion. Harry knew Lydia was given up as an infant because her mother died giving birth and her father didn't want to raise a child by himself. Now her father visits her once a year. He turned into a drunk and is living in an alcohol recovery home. "B-by who?" he wondered. Laying his head against the pillow on the bed trying to take it all in.

"It turns out I have an uncle, up north from here and he just got married and has some money now and wants me to come live with him and his wife." She rambled, her voice full of hope.

"That's wonderful!" Harry said, but with a tinge of disappointment hidden in his voice. He wasn't stupid, he knew what this meant. Lydia would be leaving and he would be all alone.

"It's a bad idea right?" Lydia was saying breaking through his thoughts. "I'll just tell him no-"

"Lydia, you're my best friend I want what's best for you! Life is a series of experiences, each of which makes us bigger; Even though it's hard to realize this." Harry said wisely.

Lydia smiled "I love it when you do that," she said.

"Do what?" Harry asked confused.

"Say something really smart that makes me feel better, I'm going to miss that," she said sadly at the end.

Harry blushed crimson "Oh It wasn't that smart" harry said modestly.

"I'm going to miss that too; I'm going to miss you so much!" she said tearing up. Harry wasn't sure if she was referring to the blushing our being overly modest. Harry couldn't help it, his eyes watered too. They hugged each other, Harry hiding in her redish, brown hair; a tear treating to leak out.

"When are you leaving?" Harry asked

"September 1st," she replied

Harry sighed, that was only two weeks away! But unknown to Harry, hw was leaving too. Harry had a power he wasn't even aware of just waiting to be unleashed.

**A/N chapter 3 done! I am trying to stay on a schedule from now on so it will be 2 weeks until chapter 4, if I stay on schedule :-) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N okay so I didn't stay on schedule, I have had this done for 2 months I just forgot about updating it (sorry)!! **

**This chapter is dedicated to Foosel97 because he/she kept pushing me to update, thanks foosel97!**

**Chapter 4**

That afternoon Lydia and Harry were determined to spend as much time as possible with each other. Not wanting to waste a second of each others company. They made sure they did all of there chores at the same time to see each other more. At that time, Harry and Lydia were just cleaning up the mess they made an hour ago….

_Flashback_

_They were both cleaning the dishes as one of there normal chores when Harry felt some water splash across his face. Harry blinked bewildered and looked over at Lydia. Lydia had a huge grin spread across her face. Than grabbing as much water as he could fit into his hands, he through it, splashing the icy water right in her face. Not soon after did it become a water fight. Lydia was taking cups and bowls to scoop up water from the sink. Harry getting a new idea reached down and grabbed the foeset hose using it as a weapon to spray Lydia with water. Lydia playfully screamed, squealing "Harry stop it!" Than she ran over and tackled Harry__,__ since Harry was small for his age she easily brought him down to the ground, took the foeset hose out of his hand and sprayed him back. Eventually being exhausted and very soaked they both fell down bursting with laughter. Than it registered to them if Ms. Weiss came down and saw what a mess they made _**and**___that they were having __**fun**__, she would be absolutely furious. Suddenly both scrambling for rags to clean up the puddles of water on the floor, still having smiles plastered across there faces__._

_End of Flashback_

Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Hagrid were approaching to a near by street,

"Which way Albus?" asked McGonagall curtly.

Dumbledore looked around; "This way" he said pointing a finger to the street ahead.

They were walking for about two minutes before reaching an old building that had plants growing through the cracked bricks.

"Shall we?" Dumbledore said to Hagrid and McGonagall. Slowly walking up the steps to the door and ringing the rusty door bell, all wondering what they were going to find inside.

Two minutes before…..

Ms. Weiss walked in the kitchen to see how the chores were doing. Luckily Harry and Lydia had cleaned up all the water by that time.

"Harry!"

"Yes, ?" Harry always responded politely

"Go clean the second floor" seeing Harry not moving she barked "NOW!!"

Harry was trying to leave than in a hurry, than she pulled out the whip she was hiding behind herself. She wasted no time in slashing it across Harry's boney back. Harry, trying not to show he was in pain. Holding a scream that was treating to leak out between his lips, as he crashed to his knees. Lydia didn't know what to do, she had seen this happen many timed before, but it was still hard to stand there and just do nothing.

"Lydia!" She barked again.

Lydia jumped "Yes, ?" came her shaky small voice.

"Go upstairs and pack up your stuff." Ms. Weiss demanded.

Lydia didn't have many things, so she had already packed up all the stuff she owned. But fear of staying in the kitchen with Ms. Weiss got the best of her. Lydia took a quick glance at Harry, Harry was crawled up in a tight ball, Lydia knew from years of growing up with Harry that he did this to protect and comfort himself during a whipping. Before walking quickly out of the kitchen, leaving Harry alone with .

"You know Harry…." She paused while looking down at him on the floor. She continued, saying the last part dangerously slow, "Once Lydia's gone you will be _much _easier to break."

Harry held his breath. Ms. Weiss walked out of the room, each of her footsteps echoing in silence.

"Oh, and Harry," she said in a light tone "Wash the _WHOLE_ third…. by _YOURSELF__._

"Yes ." Harry said gloomily. '_All by myself, that's a lot of work to do! It will take all day and I still have to do all my other chores!' _"Get going, you have a lot of work to do" she said nastily. Sighing, Harry walked up the stairs to start his long hard day.

Present time (Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Hagrid)

Shortly after ringing the door bell Jim answered the door. "Well hello there!" Dumbledore said kindly

"Humph" Was all that Jim replied rudely.

'_I hope Harry isn't that rude' _Professor McGonagall thought. Dumbledore ignored it and asked "Who is in-charge here?"

Without warning Jim screamed "!" A lady with oranges red hair and funny looking jewelry with diamonds and pearls came down.

"What!" She barked at Jim.

"They," Jim said gesturing to McGonagall, Dumbledore and Hagrid "want to see you." Jim said in a much politer tone when addressing . Than as if on command Jim ran off.

looked at them "May I help you?" she said in an annoyed voice.

Dumbledore, eyes twinkling responded "We are here to talk about one of your orphans." He again said politely even though he was being spoken rudely to.

"Oh! Won't you come inside!" using a warm Voice that she didn't seem capable of a minute ago.

'_Well that is weird, now she is nice' _McGonagall thought bitterly. lead them through the building. While they passed, McGonagall, Dumbledore and Hagrid were all staring at the orphans. They were dirty and wearing rags while _cleaning_! _'Normal children play games, not clean!'_ Hagrid thought but didn't say that thought out loud. Dumbledore's eyes lost there Twinkle for a moment when staring at the orphans so unloved there whole lives. Finally they entered ' office and she lead them to a fancy leather couch.

"I'll be right back, make yourselves comfortable." she said in a tone of voice she would never address the orphans with. As soon as the door closed McGonagall started talking.

"Can you believe how they treat the children!? I don't trust that Muggle woman!" she angrily whispered, looking Dumbledore straight in the eye. Than Dumbledore spoke "Indeed it is rather harsh in some ways, but don't worry we will have the boy back soon enough."

Right after Dumbledore finished speaking entered. "Now, why do you wish to talk about an orphan?" She looked at them with a huge fake grin. Since McGonagall was fuming and Hagrid didn't want to talk in front of it was once again Dumbledore who spoke. "We want to ask a certain orphan to attend out school.

'_Yes one little brat of my plate' thought evilly_

"But…. Of course we can only keep him for the school year, so you will have to keep him in the summer" Dumbledore finished.

'_Oh darn, now I have to put up with a brat again" _Out of curiosity wanted to know which orphan she would loose for a period of time.

"Which br-orphan is it that you wish to go to your school?" Dumbledore smiled at the question

"One young, Harry Potter." After hearing that smile faded quickly.

'No! I was just going to get to whip him good." So many thoughts were swimming around head, all that managed to come out of her mouth was "What!"

"We wish to—"Dumbledore tried to say again.

"I know what you said you old idiot! She screeched

All three professors slid of the couch and slowly backed away, afraid was going insane.

"You can have any orphan in the whole orphanage except Harry!" she seethed. Hagrid stepped forward. He was still angry that this lady dared to insult Albus Dumbledore. But, he was even more furious that this lady wouldn't let them take Harry. "Wha' no't?"

"Becaaauussse, he has it coming to him and I don't mean going to a fancy school." She snapped. After said this McGonagall was down right furious and Dumbledore was glaring. Dumbledore!

"That brat has got to learn his place." continued as she pounded her fist on the table.

"His place?!" The Professors questioned, not knowing ' treatment of the orphans.

"Well," Dumbledore spoke as soon as Hagrid and McGonagall had calmed down. "If your not going to let us take Harry, we will have to let the minister know about it." He looked over his half moon glasses with cold eyes. There was a moment of silence, before broke the tension.

"Fine! Take him and bring him back at summer time." collapsed into a chair.

"Thank you," Dumbledore responded as if she was the kindness woman in the world. Now that McGonagall had calmed down form her anger, she spoke

"Where might we find him?"

pulled out a bottle of beer "The third floor." She muttered, pointing to the door.

So the professors left the office trying to find Harry Potter.

**A/N I hope you like! Review please!!! Again I am sorry for not updating this 2 months ago when I finished it! Thannks for reading!**


End file.
